


Top or Bottom

by Ynalori



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, RinTori Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8495602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ynalori/pseuds/Ynalori
Summary: Rin makes a mistake, but was it really a mistake?





	

“Are you a Top or a Bottom” The cute little guy who had identified himself as Nitori Aiichirou asked Rin, he had been too distracted looking at him clean in a pair of shorts, that were too short for Rin's heart.  
“W-What?” He said thinking that his brain was getting the best of him.  
“Top or bottom?” Nitori asked looking at him with a sweet innocent look in his face.  
“I prefer Top...” Rin said blushing a little, was this really happening?  
“Oh,” Nitori said looking a little disappointed, “I can always take the bottom then.”  
Wait did he actually think he could top Rin? Anyway you saw it he had bottom written all over... well all over his bottom. Rin moved in closer not knowing what to do as Nitori walked towards him. They were standing in front of each other but Nitori wouldn’t look at him his eyes were set in something behind Rin.  
“Would you mind moving? I need to get my bedsheets.” Nitori said trying to get around Rin, whose stupid brain was just now catching up to what Nitori had been asking. He wanted to beat himself up for thinking that a good looking kid like Nitori would make a move on him so fast.  
“sure” he said moving out of the way to let Nitori continue cleaning. Wow this kid is really a cleaning freak Rin thought, he didn't mind tho he also liked to keep having a clean room. 

*****

In the weeks that came Rin learned that he was definitely not a Top as he so proudly announced, and that Nitori had tricked him into believing that he was able to keep the room clean for more than three seconds. Rin's back was killing him from the lack of support from the bed, and he had hit his head on the ceiling more times than he was willing to admit. But the last drop was right now, he had been having trouble sleeping and was tossing all over his bed. He felt he was farther from the edge of the bed than he actually was and turned over one more time. Rin felt his life flash before his eyes, and every bad decision he ever made leading to this moment his death. He opened his eyes and realized he was standing on the floor he had somehow managed to grab onto the rail and land of his feet. He thanked all his ancestors and let himself fall to the floor. He looked up and saw Nitori staring at him, holding his hands up to his mouth.  
“Are you okay?” Nitori managed to asked before staring to laugh as if Rin didn't almost die in front of him. All Rin could do was stare.  
“I want the bottom” Rin said finally.  
“I wanted the top from the beginning anyways” Nitori said wiping some tears.  
“Move” Rins said starting to feel a little embarrassed. “I'm never going back to that bed.” Rin said getting in bed with Nitori.  
“okay” Nitori said still laughing and when he tried to get out of the bed Rin grabbed him by the hip and said “You aren't going anywhere today.” and snuggled him burring his face on Nitori's back. “And clean your freaking desk” Rin said before falling asleep. Nitori giggled and tried to fall asleep.  
That was the best night sleep Rin ever had, maybe almost dying tired him too much. It also helped that he had a warm and attractive body pillow.  
During the days that follow Nitori would “accidentally” get in bed with Rin after he woke up on the middle of the night. Rin didn't mind that one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> I really had fun writing this one. I usually go for angsty, but i wanted to try this and i made myself laugh so i hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks for reading   
> follow my tumblr if you want meayaoifangirl It's mostly Nitori, Yamaguchi and now Yuri on Ice because they are all too gay for my heart. I don't really post my fics there because IRL friends started to follow me. but i do take suggestions for what to write next ^^


End file.
